


Still Not Ready

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Little Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99





	1. Chapter 1

Dean decided to stick around for a few days. He couldn't find a case, and to be quite honest, he was extremely curious as to what went on at the motel when Sam was in his current state. He woke up from his bourbon induced coma to Sam leaning backwards onto Cas, with a thumb in his mouth, watching Beauty and the Beast.  
Cas's eyes were also fixed on the screen. When he looked down at Sammy, he noticed his thumb in his mouth.  
"Hey Honey, do you want your pacifier?" As a response, he only received a distracted nod. The angel gently lifted the boy's head and back off of him and walked the few short steps to the table to grab the blue object. He went back to spot behind and under Sam. Cas gently pulled the mentally three year old's hand from his mouth and replaced it with the dummy.  
Dean's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what exactly to do. On one hand, he could play along with whatever game the pair was playing; on the other hand, he could try to reason with his best friend, and brother, and on a third, much more attractive hand, he could pretend to sleep until he decided what to do.  
"Good morning Dean." The angel said. The oldest Winchester winced.  
"Morning Cas." He said. Dean looked over at his brother, debating if he should say something to his younger, albeit currently much younger, brother. Sam didn't say anything, due to his eyes fixed on the screen, so Dean reciprocated and turned his eyes to the screen for a few moments. In any other circumstances whatsoever, Dean would have mocked his brother endlessly for watching something like this, but he was confused, and unsure what to think.  
When the movie ended Castiel checked Sammy's diaper, and Dean's eyes were fixed on his laptop.  
Sammy was playing happily with his Legos, Castiel was reading a book, and Dean was desperately searching for a hunt.  
"Come play with me." Both Cas and Dean looked at the person sitting on the floor with the plastic base of a house in front of him. He was looking at Dean.  
" I don't know about that Sammy." The older brother replied. "Maybe later."  
"Please Dean?" Dean looked up at Castiel who gave a nod.  
"Yeah, okay. What're you building?"  
"A house." Dean moved the laptop and stood up to walk over to his brother. He kneeled down and looked at the concentration in his brother's face. He almost laughed. It was a curious thing to see his brother like this again. He had an innocence about him that his older brother hadn't seen on his face, probably since he was really three.  
"You can build those two walls and do the trees." He instructed. The brothers worked in silence for about an hour.  
"Hey, do you want to go to lunch, Kid?"  
"Can I go Daddy?" Sam asked hopefully.  
"If you want. Do you need your diaper changed before you leave?" Sam paused for a minute before nodding his head.  
"I'll just," Dean paused, "be in the car."

Castiel changed Sammy's wet diaper and redressed him.  
"Have fun and listen to your brother."  
"I will Daddy. Bye."  
Though Castiel wanted to go with the boy, he had large matters to attend to in heaven, and he knew the older Winchester would never harm his younger brother. He walked to the car with them and opened the back door for Sam and buckled the seat belt. The angel handed the younger Winchester his teddy bear, simply dubbed, Teddy. Dean was already beginning to regret this. He didn't know what they would talk about or how to respond to anything that happened. Castiel appeared at his window.  
"Here," he handed Dean the blue dummy. "If he starts sucking his thumb it means he wants this, and he can't have coffee, not that he will ask. There shouldn't be an issue. Your brother is a very good child."  
"Yeah. He always was." He smiled a little despite himself. "See you later Cas." The angel nodded his head, then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the diner, Dean opened the back door and unbuckled his brother.  
"Come on let's go." He began walking towards the glass doors, however he stopped when a larger hand grabbed his own. He looked at his brother slightly confused, but just kept walking towards the door. "What do you want Sammy?"  
"Grilled cheese." He replied.  
"Okay." He was tense. Sam hadn't been like this since he could remember. Sam however, at present time, was a child. The self-consciousness and adult thoughts that typically raped his mind were put to bed.  
"Can you tell me what's going on?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why are you acting like," he paused searching for an appropriate string of words, "an actual kid?"  
"I wanna. I can't be anything else right now." He said, tears threatening to come to his eyes. The shock of the conversation made a quick flow of adult thoughts enter his brain, like, "Please shut up. Stop talking. I can't take this right now."  
"Alright. Hey, what do you want to drink?"  
"Chocolate milk."  
"You got it."  
When the waiter came back with their food, they sat and ate in complete silence. There weren't any straws, so when the younger brother lifted the glass to his lips, the majority of it spilled all over himself and the booth he was in.  
"I'm sorry Dean." He said. When his brother didn't respond tears started falling down his face. "I didn't mean to." He choked.  
"Hey, Sammy, relax." He threw a small wad of bills on the table. "Come on I'll take you back to the motel and you can change okay?"  
Face now red, Sammy nodded. Dean tried to avoid the gaze of the few people who decided to gawk as they made their way back to the impala. "You need a sippy cup don't you?" He asked as he was buckling in his little brother as he had many times before.  
"I didn't think I actually needed one!" Sam exclaimed. "God, I'm actually reverting back into a three year old. First I can't help pissing the bed, now I can't drink. This started out fine and it was nice to not have control over stuff, but what if I can't turn back into a functioning adult?" Sam asked with his face buried in his hands. Dean was shocked. He could tell that this was his older, younger brother speaking, and more to his concern, this was his brother crying real tears.  
"It's okay Sammy." He soothed. "Hey," he pulled his hands down. "Last night you told me you aren't ready. Do you think that this is what that is? Maybe this is just your body's way of telling you that you still aren't ready to be adult Sam yet." He said with careful contemplation. His voice was filled with concern. His brother nodded. Dean stopped at a drug store. "I'll be out in two minutes." Almost true to his word by a minute, he sat back down in his seat with a bag. In it, was a bottle of chocolate milk, and a sippy cup. He poured one in the other and fastened the lid. "Here you go Sammy." He looked in the back seat and was met by a grin.  
"Thanks Dean." Sammy said happily. The redness from the tears fading from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

When they came back to the motel, Cas still wasn't there. Sammy's face fell.   
"Why don't you go change and I will put a movie on for you. How does that sound?"  
"Okay." He replied to his older brother. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Dean had pretty much wrapped his head around the situation by now. He didn't quite understand exactly what was happening to his younger brother, but he could handle it and make sure his brother was happy and safe, which hadn't been the case for twenty-five years. Dean rifled through the DVDs. He had dated women who had children, so he knew a few Disney movies, and was actually quite amused to see that Monsters Inc. had not been incorporated into the pile.   
Sammy emerged from the bathroom in clean clothes. Aladdin started to play. He laid on his bed and wrapped his arms around Teddy. About half an hour later Dean gave his brother the pacifier to replace his brother's thumb, and after another half an hour, Cas came back to see the youngest Winchester asleep and the eldest watching Doctor Sexy.   
"How did lunch go?"   
"It was fine." He replied, and before Castiel could go wake the boy, Dean continued, "You know, if you ever want or need me to watch him again..." He trailed off. "I can do that."   
"Okay. Thank you." The angel replied.   
"How long do you think he'll be like this?"   
"I don't know. Until he feels he's ready." Castiel looked curiously at the bed. Dean looked to see what the angel was looking at; it was a large wet spot on the blanket. "Why isn't he wearing his diaper?"   
"He must have taken it off when I told him to change."   
"Why did you tell him to change?" Dean relayed the chocolate milk incident. "I see. I should have known. He's been drinking out of packaged beverages lately. I didn't think of purchasing a sippy cup. Thank you Dean."   
"Like I said, happy to help."  
"Hey. Sammy, wake up." He tousled his hair a little bit. "You had a little accident, come on I will clean you, then we can have dinner, and you can stay up late tonight because of your nap."   
"I'm sorry Daddy."   
"There's nothing to be sorry for honey. This is what three year olds do. Though I am curious as to why you didn't put another diaper on when you changed. "  
"At first I didn't think about it because you always do it for me, but then when I did think about it, I couldn't put it on myself, and I hoped I wouldn't need it." Sammy said with a blush as he stood up and watched as the angel stripped the bed of the wet sheets. Despite being completely little at the moment, having accidents embarrassed him, especially when said accidents occurred in front of his brother.   
When the dirty motel sheets were replaced with Sam's blanket, Dean cleared his throat and stepped into the bathroom so that the rest of the mess could be cleaned.   
"It's okay Honey." The angel said, sensing his embarrassment. "It's going to be okay. Just call me when something like this happens again."  
"Yes Daddy." He said quietly. "I can't help it right now."   
"I know Sammy. It's okay Buddy." That night, there were two too many angels in the small, double bed motel room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Castiel." One of the angels said.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Angels are going rogue. We require your assistance immediately."  
"That's impossible. We aren't expecting any form of rebellion for at least two months."  
"We need you to come with us immediately." Castiel looked between the darker, male angel with eyes as blue as his own and the blonde female angel, then he looked at the bed where the younger Winchester was sleeping.  
"I have matters to attend to."  
"Castiel, if this rebellion happens, not only will it be the end of heaven, but earth will also be destroyed, that includes your precious Winchesters." The blonde angel said.  
"I will be with you momentarily." The two angles nodded and disappeared.  
Castiel made his way to the desk, grabbed some stationary, scribbled something on it and set it on the dresser. He then proceeded to kiss Sammy's forehead and dissapeared.  
The next morning, when Dean woke up, he noticed immediately that something was wrong. He looked over, Sammy was still asleep, and he looked around the room. He couldn't figure out what was missing. He started towards the room and was stopped by a folded piece of paper that said "Dean" in large letters. He opened the paper, and inside it read, "Dean,  
I have important matters to attend to. I should be absent no more than a few days. I apologise for any inconveniences. Please take care of your brother. It is imperative that he feels, and is safe. Please do not distress him in any way, and do not worry him of my leaving in the middle of the night, tell him that we spoke this morning, and you have determined that I will be safe. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Castiel

"Damnit Cas." He mumbled.  
"Daddy?" Sammy called. His eyes were closed, and he was still half asleep.  
"You just missed him. We talked a couple of minutes ago and he has important angel stuff to do." The boy stared at his older brother for a moment, but seemed to accept the answer.  
"When'll he be back?"  
"I'm not sure. He has a lot of stuff to do. He said he'll be back in a few days." RSammy's eyes widened.  
"But I need Daddy back now!" He pounded a fist into the bed.  
"He can't come back right now. He has stuff to do. What do you need Kid?"  
"Nothing." Sam stated.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No." He said.  
"Good. Because I am too. Go get dressed, and we'll go out."  
"No." He said again.  
"What do you mean no?" Dean asked, completely bewildered.  
"No."  
"Do you want breakfast here?"  
"No." Dean had finally grasped what was happening, so he just leaned against the motel room door and stared at his younger brother. After a minute Sam started to squirm. After another, he pulled a pillow over his face, and after thirty more seconds, he stood up and went to get dressed.  
"Good, let's go." He buckled his brother in the back seat and they went to a different diner then they had the other day. "Am I forgetting something?" He asked.  
"Like what? The youngest Winchester asked while kicking his long limbs at the seat beside his brother.  
"I don't know. Something."


	5. Solicitous Non-Chapter Chapter

I really like this story, however, I have no clue what to write, and I don't want to wait forever, because that means I'll probably just abandon the story, which would lead you to have to come up with your own devices to end the story anyway. What I am asking for, is ideas. Anything you want to happen, or anything you can think of that could help me, I am extremely interested. Seriously, anything.


	6. Chapter 6

After the first day, the first painfully awkward diaper change, the first tucking in that didn't involve their feathered friend, It was clear that they could do this until said friend returned. On day two, however, things were a bit different. When Sam awoke he vomited.  
"Sammy, you okay in there?"  
"I don't feel good."  
"Yeah, I can tell." He put his hand to his brother's forehead. "Dude, you're burning up! Go lay down." The younger brother did not protest. "Here you go, Kid" he said, handing him a sippy cup full of juice.  
"Thank you."  
"Do you want me to put a movie in?" Sammy nodded weakly, if not melodramatically.  
"You got it."   
Halfway through The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, the youngest had fallen asleep. Dean was also about to fall asleep from boredom until a small voice interrupted him.  
"Dean?"   
"What's up?"  
"Where's Teddy?"  
"I thought it was on your bed."  
"He," Sammy began emphasizing the first word, "Isn't on my bed or anywhere else in here."  
"Maybe he's in the car." He said without making a point to move.  
"Could you get him please?" The older brother surveyed the younger for a moment.   
"Sure, no problem. I'll be right back." He went out to the car and retrieved the stuffed animal. When he went back in, Sam seemed to have fallen asleep again, so he rolled his eyes and tucked the bear under his sleeping brothers arm.  
"Dean." A gravelly voice acknowledged from the corner of the room.  
"Cas, you're back," his voice faltered when he actually looked. The angel was covered from head to toe in what looked like mud, whipped cream, ad there were definitely feathers in his hair. "What the hell happened to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you covered in... Is that a pie stuck on your coat?"  
"I had to deal with an issue. How is Sam?"  
"He's sick, he'll probably be better tomorrow. Why are you covered in pie, feathers, and why is your shoe singed off?"  
"You're brother is sick and you're asking me arbitrary questions?"  
"He just as a bug, something tells me that your story is more interesting."  
"Angels were rebelling, now they're not." He walked over to the sleeping boy and healed him. The sleeping Winchester woke up immediately,  
"Cas?" Sam questioned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam?" Castiel questioned.  
"Uh, yeah. It's me, like, me me."  
"I see. Would you like me to leave?"  
"No, not yet anyway. What happened to you?" Castiel tried to shrug as nonchalantly as possible.  
"Angel stuff."  
"Right. Thanks Cas, you know, for everything."  
"It was of no inconvenience taking care of you, and I shall do it in the future. Should you require it anyway." The angel said. Then, without another word, he disappeared.  
"Sam? You're adult Sam now?"  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to go change now." He smiled awkwardly at his older brother. "Thank you too." Unsure of what he should do, he gave a two fingered salute. The older Winchester rolled his eyes.  
"Go change."  
"Right. Is there anyway we can not talk about this?"  
"I have absolutely no problem with that. Are you sure you're adult Sam now, as in you will be tonight, and tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm ready now." And according to the next few weeks, he was. They went on three separate hunts, and they went back to their old routine, never mentioning what happened.   
This week, they were hunting their second demon since their long stint in the motel. Sam had just slashed Ruby's blade through the creature responsible for terrorizing the entire town. He stared at the knife hungrily.  
"Sam?"  
"Huh?" He asked distractedly.   
"What are you doing?" Sam didn't answer.  
"What are you doing with that Bud?" He asked more worried than any other big brother had been in that moment. Sam made a noncommittal noise, and the blade seemed to be headed to his lips.   
"Sam! No!" Dean grabbed his brother's wrist and wrenched the blade out of his hand. Then Sam looked around as he gathered awareness as to what he was about to do.  
"I need Cas."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I need Cas!"  
"What just happened?" Dean asked matching his volume.  
"I want my Daddy!" Sammy yelled.  
"Hey, hey Sammy, come on Buddy. Don't do this right now. I need to know what's happening." His reason was all for naught when Sammy burst into tears. "Okay. I can get Ca-"  
"What happened?" A gravelly voice came from a trench coated figure.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy, I need help." Sammy sobbed.  
"Come here Sweetheart." The angel wrapped his arms around him. "Where are you staying?" Dean told him, and in a flash, both the angel, and his younger brother were gone.  
When the oldest Winchester finally arrived back at the motel, Sammy was already wrapped in a blanket with his teddy bear in his arms, and a pacifier in his mouth.  
"What's going on?"  
"I am here, because I told him, if he ever craves demon blood, to call me. He's probably reverting because of emotional distress."  
"So he's three again?"  
"I believe so."

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled from the bed.  
"What is it Honey?" He sniffled,  
"I had a bad dream." The angel went over, sat on the bed and put his arm around him.  
"It was just a dream. Okay? Both your brother and I are here to protect you." The boy sniffled again and nodded his head. Castiel retrieved a fresh diaper and a sippy cup full of juice. "Don't cry Honey."  
"Sammy, It's alright." Dean said, now taking action. He walked over to Sam and gave him a hug after his diaper had been changed.  
The younger boy buried his face into his brother's chest. "Tomorrow, we're going to breakfast and then we'll get some ice cream, and then we can watch one of those movies." Sammy gave one final sniffle.   
"Okay."  
"In the meantime," Castiel interjected, "You must be tired; it's three hours after bedtime." Sammy nodded sleepily. Someone put a pacifier in his mouth, then he drifted off into a blissfully peaceful sleep.  
"He's going to be okay this time." Had the situation been any different, that would have been a question. But the statement came from a very shocked Dean. "He's never just okay after something like this, but he'll be fine.  
"Of course he'll be fine." Castiel stated. "He just needs to be a toddler for a couple of days."  
"Thank you so much Cas, for everything."   
"What exactly are you thanking me for?"  
"He'll be okay this time." He stated again as explanation. Castiel seemed to understand.  
"You're welcome. He did act responsibly, and he called me though. He at least earns some thanks."  
"He does." After that short exchange, he left to get drunk, and he went to sleep. When he woke up, Sam was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam?" He called. "Cas?" He ran to the door, ready to jump in the Impala, however, as soon as he opened the door he was faced with the angel. "Cas?"   
"Yes Dean?"  
"Where's, uh, where's Sam?"   
"Behind the tree." Dean pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.   
"Why?"  
"We are playing 'Hide and Seek.'" Dean just nodded his head and shut the door, and went to take a long shower.

 

"Chocolate, with sprinkles." Sammy said when Dean asked him what he wanted.  
"Chocolate with sprinkles it is." He went to the counter to order.   
"So Sammy, what do you want to do after this?"   
"I wanna go to the park and play on the swings."   
"Sure Kid. We can do that." The waitress came over with their ice creams. She set one in front of Dean and one in front of Sam and winked at him.   
"Hey handsome." She said while subtly pushing her boobs together. "I get off at four thirty? Wanna get a drink?"  
"I would, but I have to take care of my brother here for a little while." Dean said, deflecting her attention from Sam. She just rolled her eyes and looked at Sam expectantly. When she didn't get any further acknowledgement she faked a smile and left.   
"Anyway, Cas can meet us at the park if you want."   
"Sure!" Sammy said brightly. When they left the store, the waitress's number was written on the receipt.  
At the park, Castiel was already there waiting.   
"Dean. Sammy." He said. "Hi Daddy. He said excitedly. "I got chocolate ice cream."  
"Really? Sounds fun."  
"It was. Come push me on the swings." He grabbed the angel's hand and led him to the swing set. He began pushing Sammy. He pushed him for a while before Dean interjected.   
"That's nothing. Let me show you how it's done." He began pushing him, an eventually, he pushed him so high, Sammy was practically shrieking with laughter, but then Sammy fell off. There was a muffled sob coming from the ground. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry Buddy."  
"I'm fine." He sniffled, though there was a small gash in his knee.   
"Dean!" The angel admonished. "Are you okay Sammy?"   
"He's fine. It's just a scrape." The angel shot Dean an angry glare before healing the wound. Before long Sam was all smiles again.  
"Do you want to go to lunch?" Dean asked after about three hours of swinging, playing tag, hide and seek, and a small tantrum about not being able to play on the swings again.   
"Maybe later." He said looking at his shoes.   
"What's wrong Sammy? You always eat lunch at this time." Castiel added. The boy opened his mouth, but closed it again.   
"Can we go back to the motel first?"  
"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.   
"Please?"  
"Again, why? Do you need something?" The boy nodded, cheeks turning slightly red.   
"You need to be changed." Cas said. Sam nodded. "That's nothing embarrassed about.   
"I know." He said quietly. "It's embarrassing with Dean though."   
"Don't worry about it, I've changed you before. If it really needs done just tell me."  
"Okay." He said. They went to the motel, a diner, a movie, and back to the motel before eight-thirty, at which time, Sammy was sound asleep and tucked in safely.


	10. Chapter 10

After those few days, Sam had returned to being his adult self. Everything had gone back to normal for the next few months. They were hunting again. Sam went back to doing adult things, like lying, keeping secrets, and falling into a pattern of slightly self destructive behavior. They ended up at Bobby's after not being able to find a hunt for a while, and Sam refusing the very notion of fun. They were helping Bobby with helping other people, but there wasn't much else really happening. Both of the WInchesters began growing bored.  
"I'm bored." Sam announced.  
"Sorry I'm not party central." Bobby quipped.  
"I'm really bored."  
"Whatever Sammy." Dean glared. "Go play."  
"Kay." and he wandered away. Despite this being a slightly strange occurrence, neither Dean nor Bobby did anything more than roll their eyes.  
"What's your brother doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He hasn't left the house."  
"What do I look like? His keeper?" Bobby had a way of even being able to widen his eyes sarcastically.  
"Fine." Dean said with an eye roll.  
"Sam?" He got up and left the older man to deal with the books.  
"Yeah?" He was surprised to hear a voice coming from the living room. He walked in to see his brother surrounded with crayon pictures. He probably still had some in his bag.  
"Are you," he paused, "coloring?"  
"Yeah." Dean felt what was strangely like relief.  
"Do you happen to want Cas right now?"  
"Yes! Where's Daddy?"  
"Keep your voice down, okay Buddy?" He said aware that Bobby was in the other room. "Look, Bobby thinks that you're adult Sam right now." Sam tilted his head and squinted, a trait he obviously picked up from his recent caregiver.

"Just keep coloring, and we're going to leave, and get Cas and all of your stuff. Sound good?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Great." He walked into the room where Bobby was bent over a book. "Hey, uh, Sammy and me, we've gotta go."  
"What are ya talking about?" Dean winced, he expected questioning and suspicion, but he hadn't been prepared to answer.  
"Sammy is coming down with, uh, the flu, or something, and, uh, we're going to the hospital.  
"Okay. Really though?"  
"Sam is a drug addict and I need to take him to rehab." He cringed, he had been up late watching Doctor Sexy, and Bobby had been watching with him, so much for the on-the-tip-of-your-tongue method.  
"Fine. Don't tell me." Bobby said feigning not-hurt.  
"So we're off." At that moment Sam decided to come in the room.  
"Dean?"  
"What's up Sammy? We're leaving so be packed."  
"I had an accident." Dean was momentarily confused until he looked down at his very wet jeans. He chanced a look at Bobby to see a shocked look on his face.  
"Hey, accidents happen. Let's get out of here." Sam left to grab his things, and probably go change.  
"Dean?" Bobby asked.  
"Uh, yeah?"  
"Why?" He made it sound like he was about to continue, but there was no follow up.  
"Like I told you. He's probably high right now." He lied through a smile. His smile was fake because of the uncomfortableness of the situation, but the feeling behind the smile was real. He was relieved. His little brother was going to be safe at least for a little while, and there wouldn't be any secrets or destruction; which, in their field, came hand in hand. They left a bewildered Bobby, and went to some place where Sam could be Sammy,and be protected by his big brother and "daddy." The next time Sam became an adult again, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, all knew, like all the other times, it wouldn't last very long. Sam still wasn't ready, and everyone was okay with that. Until he was ready, they had many Disney movie marathons, tantrums, ice cream, toys, tears, and hugs. And they were happy.


End file.
